There is an increasing need to find new molecules or chemicals to effectively modulate a wide range of biological processes. There is also widespread interest in efficient synthesis and screening of large numbers of compounds to identify candidate compounds with a given desired activity. A standard way for searching for such chemicals is to screen libraries of natural or synthesized molecules.
It would thus be desirable to provide methods for preparing and screening combinatorial library of compounds.